How We Started
by Jess-Juli
Summary: Prequel to 'Temptation', This is how Angelica's and Chuckie's relationship started, it all starts with a simple request to the homecoming, and that changed everything for the both of them
1. Prologue (Chpt 1 - 00)

**How we started**

 **Prequel to 'Temptation'.**

 **Written By: Jessica-Senpai & Juliana **

**Note:** So we decided to go back to the root, back to Angelica and Chuckie stories. I remember the first story we wrote on this was Temptation and we have grown alot since then. However I noticed that I have been focusing more on the next generation than the first generation. So I have finally did a remake of 'How we started'. Which was a story I had up that only had three chapters before I deleted it because I didn't like it at all. Since we are redoing this story (Elite:Volume I and Freedom Fighters: Volume I) will be part on the back burner yet again. I missed writing about my favorite couple. (Rock, Paper, Scissors. Gun! Will still be continued since it's a collab with LilNate03.) I don't know how many chapters this story will have but we will try to make it lengthy. Half of each chapter is written by me and the other half is written by my lovely twin. So I hope you enjoy.

 **Juliana's Note:** _Chuckie might seem a little ooc in this story, because the way we portray him is different from the All Grown Up series. Plus it's four in the morning when we are writing this so please go easy on us. It's been awhile since I wrote a story about Chuckie and Angelica with my sister. So, be prepared for something wonderful. This story takes place in 2005, Chuckie is in 10th grade and Angelica is in 11th._

 **Fun Fact:** Chuckie and Angelica was the first pairing we liked, beside Susie and Harold.

* * *

 **October 3rd, 2005. (** _ **This is fanfiction, if the time and date don't add up to real life time and dates just ignore it.**_ **)**

It was monday and Angelica just hated the day already. To start off the day her parents were fighting in the morning about what she didn't know or care. It has been like this since she entered high school, and it just got worst as the years went on. She just tuned them out and started to get ready for her day. She just hoped the rest of the day was bad, she actually wanted to have a good day for once.

When she woke up, or better yet when she got woken up due to her parents screaming she rolled out of bed. It was monday which meant she had to dress nice, she always dressed nice on monday's because she didn't want to seem lazy.

Everyone always seemed to dress bummy to school on mondays throwing on anything they found. However Angelica wasn't that type of girl she had to plan her outfits on monday. It was the perfect day to outdo all of the girls in school and look the pretties.

She skipped over to her closet and pulled it open, she should've planned her outfit yesterday night, but her parents were fighting again and she decided to chill at Chuckie's house for a bit. He was her tutor for math and she rather learn how to do math then deal with her parents.

It wasn't that she didn't care about her parents because she did. She was just tired of their fighting, when it first started she would cry herself to sleep every night, but she grew tired of crying and decided it was better to distance herself from them and do other things. That's why she signed up for dance classes after school and when she didn't have dance classes she was at Finster's house studying and learning.

She did fear that her parents were going to get a divorce soon. They both have been apart of her life for so long that she didn't know what she would do without the both of them. Her biggest worry was that she would have to choose between her parents and she didn't want to. She just hoped if the did get a divorce it's when she is grown and out of the house, so they wouldn't be a nasty custody battle.

She shook her head, she had to stop thinking about her parents and get ready for school. Even though it was october the weather was still pretty warm. She decided on a mid-thigh baby pink skirt with black dots and a white low-cut shirt with a pair of black flats. She tied her hair in a ponytail, she just didn't know what to do with it since it reach the middle of her back.

When she finished getting dressed she grabbed her phone, keys, and bag leaving her room to go downstairs to her screaming parents. She hated how when she entered the room they pretend like everything was alright. They were treating her like a child and she hated that. Just a she predicted the yelling stopped when she entered and they smiled over at her.

"Good morning sweetie," her mother said with a fake smile.

Angelica rolled her eyes and put her bag down on the floor, "good morning Charlotte and daddy". She greeted them with a fake smile of her own. She walked over to the cabinet to grab something quick to eat.

Her parents knew she was distancing herself from them, but they didn't know what they could do to change that from happening. They knew she heard all the fighting but they just didn't want her to get in the middle of it. The fight started when Drew was accusing Charlotte of cheating with Jonathan. Which Angelica believes because her mother was always out late and spent too much on the phone with him, and he would come over the house when her father was gone.

She wanted to tell her father about that but she was scared when he found out he won't hesitate to leave and she didn't want him to leave. She was daddy's little princess and she didn't know what she would do without him

"I'm off to school," she waved towards them biting into her cereal bar. She picked up her bag and raced out the door not giving them enough time to say goodbye. She walked over towards her car and hopped inside. She had to pick up her friends before heading off to school.

She started her car and drove off down the. Street with her radio blasting. She took her phone out her bag and dialed her friend's number. She held her phone to her ear stopping at a red light.

" _Hey Girl!"_ Susie's voice came from the other side.

Over the years the two have grown closer almost being like sisters. Even though they didn't have the strongest friendship in middle school, they have became close when they entered high school. They would have sleepovers at each other houses or even go shopping together. Angelica was lucky to have a friend like Susie in her life.

"Hey, I should be outside your house in two minutes are you ready?" she asked pressing the gas as soon as the light changed.

" _Yeah I'm ready, are we picking up Savannah today too?"._

Okay. Here is the story about Savannah and Angelica, the two hated each other in the ninth grade, but started to become friends in the tenth grade. They realized they had a lot in common and were better as friends than enemies and now their group of friends were the most popular in school. They all practically owned the school.

Angelica turned the corn and parked her car in front of Susie's house. "Nah, she is getting a ride from her boyfriend Sean it'll just be us today, I'm out".

* * *

It was monday and Chuckie was in school before anyone else, he would go to school early because he loved to help out the teachers in the morning. And they loved to have his help. Every single teacher in the school loved him, if only he could get Angelica Pickles to love him.

He has been in love with her for as long as he could remember. He just loved the way she smiled or the faces she made when he was teaching her a difficult math equation. She was so smart when she actually took the time to do the work, he knew she was working hard because it was her junior year and she wanted good grades.

He was happy today, the homecoming was coming up and he was planning on asking her to the dance. He was going to ask her last year but he got cold feet and Justin Rogers just had to ask her to the dance. The ended up dating for four months after that, and ended their relationship on bad terms.

When he heard the Justin cheated on Angelica with Brianna Penelope, he wanted to fight him. However that wouldn't be a fight he would win. He couldn't erase seeing Angelica in tears during their tutor session, that was forever engraved in his mind. He hated seeing her sad or when she cried, it just wasn't her. To him Angelica was a strong individual that can handle her own and nothing scared her or brought her to tears. That's why he was surprised to see her crying over some jerk like Justin.

Chuckie opened his locker with a small smile he could feel that today was going to be good. He grabbed his books from his locker and stuffed them in his bag. He closed his locker and leaned against it waiting for his friends. He always waited for them by his locker since their lockers were all near each other.

His smiled widen when he since his best friend Tommy walking down the hallway. Tommy had changed over the years as well, he was still into films but he wanted to try something new while in high school and joined the wrestling team and he was pretty good. Even though they weren't into the same thing they stayed best friends, no one could break up their friendship.

"Hey Tommy," he greeted his best friend pushing his glasses up his nose.

Tommy smiled and nodded his head turns him, "what's up Chuckie". He opened his locker showing the world pictures of him and his girlfriend Rachel.

The two of them rekindled their relationship when she came back down to visit, they decided that giving a long distance relationship a try was a good thing and they have been together since the summer before ninth grade started for him this year.

"Are you excited for that math test?" chuckie asked his friend with a smirk knowing he was excited at all. He always teased him like that.

Tommy rolled his before taking out the books his need for his first four periods before lunch. "You know I'm not excited about that shit Chuckie, I've been studying since I found out about and it stresses me out the it's worth thirty five percent of my grade," he shoved his books in his bag and shut his locker.

"WATCH OUT!" Phil yelled riding his skateboard to his locker. He came to a complete stop in front of his two friends with a grin.

"You know you can get a week of detention for skating the hallways?" Chuckie asked.

Phil took his helmet of his head and shoved it into his locker, he gave Chuckie an unimpressed look, "duh captain obvious".

Phil hasn't changed much when he entered high school, he did get over the bug phase two years ago though he was still pretty gross. He still had this huge love for soccer and joined the soccer team along with his twin Lil. he grabbed a bag out of his locker.

Chuckie watched him carefully, "what's that?".

"Week old sandwich," he shrugged his shoulder and took out the sandwich taking a bit of it.

"I have a gross boyfriend," a female voice came from behind them, they all turned around to see Phil's girlfriend Nicole standing with Lil both of them with their arms crossed.

Nicole and Chuckie had a little thing back in middle school be realized they were better off as friends and they didn't fit well together. And during the summer vacation Phil and Nicole developed feelings for each other and started to date. It was all good with Chuckie since he was in love with Angelica anyway. He didn't have any hard feelings plus he liked her back in middle school and they was a while back. Him and Nicole were now in tenth grade so much has changed over the years.

Phil smirked and tossed the sandwich back into the bag throwing it into the locker shutting it. "But you love me either way right?".

"If that's what helps you sleep at night," she teased him walking over towards him and peck his cheek gently. "Not kissing your mouth until after school when you brush your teeth".

"Hey Lil," Tommy said with an awkward smile.

Lil looked at him giving him a small wave, "Hey".

Thing were awkward between them since they dated back in eighth grade and broke up before the summer and she was now dating his younger brother Dil which took everyone by surprise. But always long as they were happy everyone was happy for them.

Chuckie looked over at his friends with a huge grin, he loved his group of friends but a few of them were missing like Wally, Zason 'Z', and Kimi. He looked around to see if they were coming but he didn't see them anywhere. He didn't even know if Kimi came to school yet since he left before her like he did every morning.

"Have you guys seen Z, Wally, or Kimi?" he asked after getting his friend attention.

"Wally and Z are probably making out somewhere and Kimi is probably talking on the phone with Zack somewhere or something," Lil said with a slight shrug.

It seem like everyone in the group had a boyfriend and/or girlfriend but him. It maybe he feel like the odd man out. His friend tried to hook him up with girls but none of them could beat the beauty that Angelica holds. The told him countless time to get over her but he just couldn't. It is hard to get over your first love he guesses that's why Nicole and him didn't work out, she was a better match for Phil anyway.

* * *

It was twenty minutes before the bell when Susie and Angelica made it to school, she had to stop for breakfast at Dunkin Doughnut since that cereal bar wasn't filling her. She grabbed herself and Susie something to eat. She walked down the hall to her locker passing by Chuckie in the others, she didn't stop to say hi but Susie did.

When she reached her locker her eyes widen in shock at who she saw standing at her locker. It was none other than her cheating ex boyfriend Justin. What the hell was he doing at her locker?

She walked over towards her locker giving him a small glare, "why are you at my locker?".

"Hello to you too," he said moving away from her locker allowing her to get her things.

She grabbed her books and shoved them into her bag before slamming the locker close and crossing her arms over her chest. "I asked why are you at my locker or are you deaf?".

Justin gives her a small smile before leaning forwards getting closer to her face, "you look so cute when you're mad, I just wanted to ask you to homecoming".

Angelica stared at him with an eyebrow raised, did he just really ask her to homecoming. The last time they talked to each other was back in tenth grade and she was pretty sure he was still dating that backstabbing bitch Brianna. The two of them use to be friends until she slept with her boyfriend many times behind her back

She hated to admit it but she was in love with this after just four months of dating, and he crushed her heart into a million piece. It was bad enough that he parents were fighting, but with that her boyfriend cheated on her. She wanted to fight Brianna but decided against it since she was just tired of everything. She even cried in front of Finster because of this jerk.

"What makes you think I would go to homecoming with you, you're still dating Brianna and I don't give cheaters another chance".

Justin rolled his eyes, "I broke up with Brianna and I'm sorry I cheated on you how many time do I have to apologize".

Angelica couldn't believe she dated this jerk, what did she even see in him. He must be stupid if he thought she was going to take him back. She was Angelica motherfucking Pickles she didn't go crawling back to no body.

She took a deep breath trying to calm herself down since she just wanted to slap him across the face. "I'll accept your apologize, not for you be for me because I can't have you dragging me down, I forgive you, but I want nothing to do with you". She pushed his shoulder and walked around him.

Justin grabbed her wrist stopping her from walking away and pushed her against the locker. "Are you fucking serious? Is this because of the little Finster? Don't make me look like the bad guy when you was fucking him!".

"Get off of me!" she shouted in his face pushing him away. She could believe he just slammed her against a locker. "You must be pretty fucking stupid me and Finster have nothing going on he is my tutor and if I was fucking him it won't be any of your business asshole".

She has had enough of him, she moved around him and walked down the hall storming off to her classroom. This would be the first time she is early to a class and it was all thanks to Justin. Why the hell was he suddenly in her business wanting to get back with her. Chuckie was right he was jerk that didn't deserve any of her attention. She walked into the classroom and was about to sit down until she was grabbed and turned around. Oh great it was Brianna.

"Stay the fuck away from my boyfriend Angelica, I know you are dying to get your hands on him again but he is mine," she shouted at her before turning away and leaving the room without another word.

"I fucking hate mondays!" she sighed heavily taking her seat. And she had to have a pop quiz in her first class of the day, this was working out wonders for her.

* * *

Around lunchtime Chuckie decided it was the perfect time to ask Angelica to be his date to the homecoming. He was crushed last year when he could ask her out but this year he wasn't going to let anything stop him. He took a deep breath before walking over towards her table. He glances around the table knowing a few faces but not all of them.

"Hey Angelica," he said with a smile.

Angelica looked up from her phone and raised an eyebrow, "can I help you Finster?".

He was starting to get cold feet again, just staring into her blue eyes made his knees goes weak. He hated that she had this type of effect on him. He started to rub his arm up and down.

"I was wondering ifyouwantedtogotohomecomingwithme,": he said quickly and together too nervous to say them separately. His palms when even sweating that's how nervous he was.

Angelica watched him with her blue eyes narrowed, she hated when he talked fast she could understand a thing he says. "What the hell did you just say Finster?".

He took another deep breath calming his nerves, "I said do you want to go to homecoming with me?".

She just stared at him with complete shock, he just asked her out to the homecoming. This nerdy boy Finster had asked her out to homecoming, her younger cousin's best friend. This had to be some kind of dream first Justin and now Finster.

Though she had to admit he had enough guts to ask her to the homecoming. If this was two or three years ago she would have told him no and laughed in his face but she wasn't that mean anymore. She has changed a lot over the years. She looked down at the table before looking back at him.

"Yes, I'll go with you, but we aren't kissing at the end," she said with a small smile shaking her head. She just agreed to a date with Finster. "Now get away from my table nerd," she teased him.

Chuckie was star struck, he slowly nodded his head and turned around to go seat with his friends. He just asked her to Homecoming and she said yes. This had to be a dream. This was the best monday ever!


	2. Asking her out ( Chpt 1 - 01)

**How we started**

 **Prequel to 'Temptation'**

 **Written by: Jessica-Senpai & Juliana **

**Note:** This is just the second chapter and we have planned so much for this chapter. So far was haven't used any original characters, but we did mention Celrock's character Zack in the last chapter, but he won't really appear in this story since he didn't move back until the tenth grade. I don't know if we'll be adding original characters into this story we would have to just wait and see. We don't have a update schedule for this story, so whenever we finish a chapter that's when it would be updated. We just can't stick to a schedule since we have lazy days and we just have days when we don't feel like writing at all.

* * *

 **October 3th, 2005.**

Chuckie was still sprung on the entire thing that happened during lunch, it was the last class of the day and that happened to be his free period. He just used that time to study in the library, he normally would have Nicole and Wally with him but the two decided to ditch today and go watch their boyfriends play soccer for gym. So he was alone in the library with his face buried in a book. He should have been studying for the math and science test that he has the next day but his mind wouldn't stop wandering to Angelica.

Everyone judged him on the crush he had on the popular girl, but they just didn't understand her like he did. He spent most of his time with her since he is her tutor and that gave him many opportunities to get to know the real Angelica Pickles. She was as mean as everyone put her out to be, she was mean when he was a toddler and around the beginning of middle school but she has matured over time. And that's what he liked most about her.

When they were alone she showed her funny side to him and cracked a bunch of jokes that they two would laugh at. That even had their own inside joke, he just wished he had the courage to ask her to be his girlfriend. He wasn't that brave and homecoming was the only thing he could find the courage to ask.

He placed the book down on the desk and looked at the clock on the wall, he still had twenty minutes until his free period and school was over. He has to work after school so he wasn't giving Angelica tutoring until later on today. He sighs softly and stand up putting the book away.

Come to think of it he had to go suit shopping for homecoming that wasn't too far away from now. He had to make sure he looked nice, he didn't want his dating looking beautiful and him just looking a mess. His phone went off in his pocket letting him know he got a text message.

 _From Angelica:_ Instead of tutoring today we are going shopping for suit, I'll pick you up after your shift at the Java Lava.

Chuckie couldn't help but smile down at the message leaning against the bookshelf. He was in his own world he didn't notice a girl approaching him.

"Hey Chuckie".

He locked his phone and turned towards the girl voice he heard, standing a few feet away from him was Amelia Carnes. They had became friend after the entire safety commissioner race in middle school. She still had the same hairstyle instead her hair had grown longer over the years.

"Oh hey Amelia, I didn't know you came to the library this period, I never seen you here before," he commented pushing off the bookshelf walking over to her.

She stared at him with a light blush on her cheeks. "I actually came here to ask you something," she moves her hair behind her ears.

He stared at him with confusion, he wondered what she wanted to ask him.

"Umm," she clears her throat and rubs her arm a bit. '"Do you want to go to homecoming with me?".

His eyes widen in surprise this was the first time someone asked him to anything. He wasn't popular or anything so he doubted any girl would ask him out. If he wasn't unto Angelica he would have given Amelia a chance but he wasn't into her.

He felt horrible that he had to reject her because he already had a date to the dance. He has never been in this type of situation before it was all new to him. He never knew rejecting someone would hurt, she was sweet friend and that's all he thought about her as a friend.

"I'm sorry Amelia, but I already have a date to the dance," he said feeling guilty for some reason.

She frowned looking at him, "oh you do, well just forget I even asked." she gave him a weak smile before walking away.

Chuckie watched her walk away feeling bad, she seemed really hurt it probably took a lot of courage to ask him out, he understood how she felt.

The bell rang signaling it was the end of the day, he walked back over towards his seat grabbing his bag and walking out the library going towards his locker, he opened his locker and put some of his books away just leaving the important ones in his bag for when he got him later that night.

Tommy's locker opened next and he threw mostly all his things in the locker since he had to stay after school for westerling practice. He shut his locker and turned towards his best friend with a smile.

"What?" he asked slowly shutting his locker.

"So, did Amelia ask you to the dance and did you say yes?".

Chuckie shook his head with a small frown, "she did ask me and I said no because I already have a date to the dance".

Tommy stared at his best friend in surprise, "you have a date to the dance? Who?".

"You know just with Angelica," he answered with a huge grin. "I finally managed to ask her out and she said yes, can you believe it?".

Tommy blinked a few times, his cousin and his best friend were going to the homecoming together. He knew Chuckie had the biggest crush on Angelica, but she liked him back?

He laughed softly and wrapped his arm around his shoulders, "congratulations, this is definitely a surprise".

 **It really was a surprise.**

* * *

Amelia couldn't believe she embarrassed herself like that, she had liked him for the longest time and had finally asked him out and he was going with someone else. As soon as he said that she had to leave it felt like her heart was breaking in two, she thought they had some kind of connection but it was all just in her head. She grabbed her bag as soon as the bell rang and ran out the library to go into the bathroom to cry.

She opened the stall and got inside locking it behind herself. She slides down the door and tears fell freely from her eyes but she didn't dare make a sound just in case some girl came into the bathroom.

This is why she should've made her move soon rather than later. She held her knees towards her chest and stared at the ground. She was going to carry this rejection forever and it was killing her. To have someone she likes or maybe even love reject her is heartbreaking.

Her for started to ring in her pocket, she pulled it out and looked at the caller ID. It was her mother calling, she rolled her eyes and picked up the phone.

"Hello Mom," she wiped her tears trying to make her voice sound normal.

" _Sweetie, I called to let you know Daddy and I will be going on a business trip for a few weeks and you'll be home alone, I left you the credit card on the kitchen counter,"_ Her mother replied in a rush before pausing for a few seconds and continuing. " _We will be having Mrs. Shane coming by the house to check on you every once and awhile and be good, we don't want to come home with the house a mess, alright bye we love you sweetie"._

She took a deep breath as the other line went dead. "Bye," she mumbled in a weak tone.

Amelia didn't believe her parents loved her no matter how many times they told her they did. They left her home alone all the time going off on business trip, they never do family things or go on family vacations. She was just always alone at the house hanging around with herself.

She stood up off the ground and opened the stall running out only to bump into someone. "I'm so sorry," she looked over at the person and her eyes widen, she ran into Angelica.

Angelica looked pretty annoyed, "watch were you going, are you blind or something?".

She flinches at her harsh tone and shook her head, "no I'm so sorry Angelica".

"You better be," Angelica said walking past her and knocking her down with her shoulders.

Amelia fell onto her bottom onto the floor, she didn't move or left her head until Angelica was gone. She felt tears rushing down her cheeks, her she didn't care about them. She just hated her life she was the easiest person to pick on and she hated it. She stood up off the floor and grabbed her bag running out of the bathroom.

She couldn't get the guy she liked and she couldn't get her parents to care about her, the walk home was dreadful. She was going home to an empty house and it was huge which made her feel even more alone than before. She opened her door and walked into the empty house.

* * *

After school Chuckie had rode the bus all the way to the Java lava to start his shift. He decided it would be better to work right after school, so he'll have more free time later on in the day. He walked into the Java lava greeted by the smiling faces of his parents.

"Good afternoon Chuckie-San," Kira greeted him with a big smile. She walked around the counter showing her five month pregnant belly. "How was school today?"

Chuckie couldn't help but grin at the thought of school, it was always average for him but today was different. He shrugged his shoulders, with a stupid grin on his lips, "it was just okay."

Kira raised an eyebrow, "just okay? Why did you smile at the mention of school, you normally don't do that."

"Okay," Chuckie sighed happily. "I asked Angelica to homecomings today and she said Yes!"

Kira gasped at this news, "that's great news Chuckie-San, you had a crush on Angelica-Chan for the longest time." She pulls him into a motherly hug, before releasing him.

"Yeah I know," he blushed in embarrassment by being hugged in front of everyone in the Java lava. "I'm just going to get to work," he walks in the back room to put his things away and changing into his uniform. When he walked back into the front he was surprised to see Leslie Myers standing at the counter.

As soon as she saw him her entire face lit up, "Chuckie, I didn't know you worked here after school."

"Yes you did Leslie" he rolled his eyes walking over towards the counter. "What are you doing here? You know my parents strongly dislike you."

Leslie giggles flipping her blond hair over her shoulder, "don't worry I made sure to come after they had left, anyway I came here for an important reason."

"Which is?" He asked giving her a suspicious look.

"I want to apologize about how I've been acting for the last year, I'm really truly sorry and I know your sister will forever hate me, but I want to start over as friends," Leslie rushed out her cheeks slightly pink. "I promise I'm over the crush I have on you, and I seriously just want to be friends."

Chuckie stared at her confused, he didn't know if she was being serious or just tricking him. He couldn't tell the difference with her, she was just too crazy. He took a deep breath, he better not regret this later on down the line. "I accept your apology, and I'd love to be your FRIEND."

"Thank you!" she squealed in excitement. "Ooh, can I get a banana smoothie?"

Chuckie laughed softly shaking his head walking over towards the machine. He knew Kimi was going to get on him for accepting being her friend, but maybe she was wrong this time about Leslie.

Leslie pushes her glasses up her face waiting for him to finish her drink.

Chuckie poured the drink in the cup and applies the lid. He goes back to the counter, "that'll be $3.98."

She pulls out the exact change, hands it to him and grabs her smoothie. "Thank you Chuckie, being friends means a lot," she waves walking out the door.

When she was walking out drinking her smoothie, Kimi was coming into the shop giving her dirty look. She rushes over towards the counter, "what the fuck was that bitch doing here? She isn't nothing but trouble."

"She came to apology again," Chuckie simply answered.

"Don't tell me you accepted her apology?"

Chuckie reminded silent looking down at his shoes with a small guilty look, it wasn't his fault he is such a forgiving person.

"Really Chuckie? That girl cannot be trusted! I can't believe you're allowing her to walk into your life after all the bullshit she put us through last year,"Kimi is definitely pissed about this. "Actually I take that back, I can believe that!"

"Kimi please-"

"No Chuckie, she is a crazy psycho bitch and I don't trust her, I know I'm right about her," she crossed her arms over her chest.

Chuckie scoffed, "you can be wrong this time Kimi, she could actually mean what she saying, I have faith in her."

"You have faith in a lost cause Chuckie, I'm warning you this last time, I just want to protect you," Kimi sigh with a frown adoring her lips. She walks into the back to get ready for her work shift.

He bit down on his bottom lip, she could be right about this but this time he wanted her to be wrong. He knows that Leslie has put them both through hell last year, but he wanted to believe that people could change that's the type of person he was like. And frankly he was getting sick and tired of Kimi and her judgmental self. If she turns out to be untrustworthy that's his mistake and he'll just have to learn from them.


	3. Justin's Wrath (Chpt 1 - 02)

**How we started**

 **Prequel to 'Temptation'.**

 **Written by: Jessica-Senpai & Juliana **

**Jessica's Note:** It's been awhile since we updated this story, we have been having trouble writing lately. I don't want to blame it on writer's block because that isn't the problem at all. We have been trying to edit some of our older stories and it's hard because our minds are all over the place. We still don't have a schedule and feel bad about it but we just can't set our mind to just one day, if we finish a chapter early we want to post it immediately and if we finish late we want to post it when we finish. We will be having some original characters in this story ones that don't matter much to the plot, but is there just to be there. WARNING: ABUSE!

 **Juliana's Note:** _I feel so bad for Amelia her family situation is really sad. When we were coming up with a backstory for her this came to mind, we wanted to portray her as this innocent girl who is having trouble at home. We hope in the future things work out for her in the end, I just feel really bad. We have so much planned for Amelia since she is a big part of the story development and all I'm saying is she makes some wrong choices in the future. Oh and we haven't seen the last of Justin just yet ;) He's a freaking jerk but he'll make the story more interesting. I want to say thanks for waiting for this chapter and I hope you all enjoy._

* * *

 **October 3rd, 2005.**

Angelica was regretting going home because she knew her parents were probably fighting again, it was everyday with them two. She just wanted to go home to a quiet empty house at least once in her life was that too much to ask. It was fine though she wasn't going to be home long anyway after Chuckie's shift at the Java Lava they were going shopping for his suit, she wanted to him to match her. It felt strange going to the dance with Chuckie he was her cousin best friend, wasn't he suppose to be off limits or something. She shakes her head and walks towards her car, she rolled her eyes when she seen Justin leaning against it with a few of his friends.

Could she at least get through the rest of her day without him bothering her. First it was with him asking her to the homecoming dance, she wondered what he wanted now. She just didn't want him around her because of Brianna, she was trying to be good this year and not get into any fights. And if Brianna came up to her one more time she was going to punch her in the mouth.

She glanced around his group of friends, it was most of the guys from the football team. She didn't understand why he would have them with him. She walks towards her car planning on ignore them completely, before she could reach the car door her path was blocked by one of his friends. She looks up towards him with a bitter glare, this wasn't happening right now.

The guy that was blocking her was Riley Michaels, he was Savannah's ex-boyfriend from the eighth grade. He was really tall she remembered him being the tallest kid in the eighth grade, his black hair curly with his honey brown eyes staring down at her, his caramel skin glistening in the sunlight. He firmly crossed his arms over his chest.

She didn't know what she was getting herself into but she didn't feel safe around them. This made her rather be at home with her parents screaming at each other at least she knew she was safe there. To just have a gang of boys around her made her feel uncomfortable and she just wanted to turn around and run forgetting about her car. She looks over towards Justin as he moves in front of her with a small smirk.

"Hello Angelica," he said taking a cigarette out his pocket and putting it between his lips.

She felt like kicking him in between the legs and punching him in the face but she didn't know how that would end for her with all his friends around. She just stood up straight and looked him in the eyes without saying anything back to him. What was she suppose to say?

He took a lighter out his pocket next and lit his cigarette. "Why did you deny my offer to homecoming?" he asked inhaling the toxic smoke.

"I think you know why and by the way Brianna came to my class," she replied crossing her arms over her chest. "I thought you two weren't dating but she told me to stay away from you, she told me to stay away from her boyfriend. So, how about you run off to your fucking insane girlfriend and leave me the fuck alone!".

She wanted him to disappear, with all her heart. Did she still have feeling for this jerk? She did. That is why she wanted nothing to do with him and he couldn't just come out of nowhere trying to get back with her. She was already having problems with her parents and she didn't need to add Justin and Brianna onto the list.

Justin shook his head taking the cigarette out of his mouth and blowing the smoke into the air. "Is someone a little jealous? So I lied about breaking up with her, but you can't deny you still have feelings for me".

"Jealous? Feelings? I don't feel anything-"

Justin cut her off stepping closer to her and sliding his finger through her belt loop pulling her closer to him. He inhales more of the smoke blowing it out into her face. He tossed the cigarette onto the ground and steps on it put his hand on the side of her neck moving her hair behind her shoulder.

He was so close she could smell his cologne, her heart was pound in her chest. She hated the fact that she was still in love with him, she should hate him with all the night he made her cry. She should hate him so much but she couldn't find herself doing that and she couldn't pull away from him, she knew this was wrong. Her life was already going down hill why not just give into sin.

"Tell me you don't feel anything for me," he said leaning closer to her placing a gentle kiss on her cheek.

Her body felt weird it was warming up with his touches. She couldn't do it. She pushed him away from her and took a deep breath she needed to get away from him before she did something she would regret. She tried her hardest to push past Riley but she couldn't he was just too big.

It felt like she was being cornered and she hated that feeling. She turns towards Justin with tears in her eyes she felt weak and she hated feeling like that, she had to make up a lie. "I don't have feelings for you! Are you happy? I'm in love with Chuckie okay?".

She wrapped her arms around herself, "now leave me the fuck alone".

Justin glares at her and grabs her by the neck pushing her against the car. "I knew something was going between you two, you fucking lying bitch".

She was caught by surprise from his sudden anger, she has never been in this kind of situation before. He felt his hand tighten around her neck coughing her a bit. The guys on the football team just watched it happen she felt sick to her stomach. How could they just sit there and watch this happen to her?

"You think hearing you say you love the nerd make me happy?" he asked screaming at her, he releases her throat and slapped her across the face.

She felt her body hit the ground after being slapped, she has never been beaten before not even by her own parents. Her face stung and the tears were rushing down faster than before, she felt like a child. This was wrong she knew it was but she couldn't do anything about it.

Justin grabbed her by the shoulders forcing her to stand again and pushing her against the car again.

She felt scared for her life maybe she shouldn't have said anything. She watched him ball his hand into a fist she has never seen him this angry before. Her eye widen when his fist connected with her cheek making her head snap to the side. She knew she was going to have bruises after this, she cried out in pain and tasted her own blood in her mouth.

"Stay the fuck away from Chuckie or you'll get much worse you belong to me," he pulls her into a hug and kisses her forehead gentle and lets her go walking away with his friends.

Angelica lost her balance and fell against her car sliding down to the ground. That didn't just happen to her, she groans and stands up from the ground, she couldn't let Chuckie see her like this. She pulled out her phone and texted him that she couldn't meet him today because something had come up.

She felt dead on the inside, she pulled her car door open and slid into the seat. She should have never trusted Justin in the beginning with if she knew he was like this she would have never dated him. She couldn't help but wonder if this was how he treated Brianna even though she hates her she didn't deserve to be treated like this no one did.

She started her car and drove off, now all she wanted to do was crawl under her covers and be away from the world. What would her parents say? She had to keep this a secret from them she had to keep this from everyone especially Chuckie she didn't want him to feel like this was his fault. It wasn't his fault, this was all Justin's fault. Did he think hitting her will make her love and obey him? She just wanted to fucking kill him now, all the feelings she had for him were now gone she felt nothing for him. He was dead to her.

She wasn't the type of person to sit down and take this shit, it just happens once because she was caught off guard and he had a group of friends around that probably wouldn't mind hitting her either. If Brianna was getting abused too she was stupid for staying with him that isn't love it's obsession.

When she reached her house she noticed her mother and father's car was gone. She was probably going to be home alone all day, when they leave they don't come back until midnight or the next morning and start fighting again. Her mother was probably out with Jonathan cheating on her dad, while he is at his brother's house having a few beers being faithful.

She couldn't help but hate her mother for putting her father through so much shit. She understood how he felt, it was the worst being cheated on it was heartbreaking and her mother didn't care. That was one of the reasons she hated her mother another one was that she was barely a mother to her. She was either too busy to spend time with her and thought buying her toys will make her feel better. It just made her relationship with her father just that much stronger.

She got out of the car and walks into her house. It's been awhile since she has been home alone and if felt peaceful, even though her face was throbbing with pain. She throws her bag on the couch and goes to the bathroom to get the first aid kit, she was really looking forward to going shopping with Chuckie. She wanted to pick out his suit they will just have to wait until tomorrow.

She wanted them both to wear black and pink, like she wants his suit to be black but with a pink button up shirt and a pink bowtie. She blushes lightly imagining him in the suit he would look really cute. She grabs the kit and started to take care of her face. She lied about loving Chuckie but maybe she did have small feelings for him.


	4. Last Year Part 1 (Chpt 1 - 03)

**How We Started**

 **Prequel to 'Temptation'.**

 **Written by: Jess & Juli**

 **Jess's Note:** It has been awhile since we wrote something, that is because of crazy writer's block. It has been so bad even when we try to write something new our mind just goes blank. I am trying to get us out of this funk especially since it is the new year. Hopefully, this chapter comes out alright, I am the only one working on this chapter at this moment and my sister is taking a longer break than I am. Let's just hope I am back into my writing mojo because that would be amazing. This chapter is going to be a little short but will be in more than one part.

.|.

* * *

 _ **LAST YEAR**_

 _Leslie Myers has had a huge obsession with Chuckie since middle school when she first laid her, big round, baby blue eyes on him. It was during the 7th grade when she moved in town from Ohio, it was a huge change for her. She had to change schools and make a whole new group of friends. It was her first day of school and she was lost and couldn't find her first class, she was already late for first period. She didn't understand why the school had to be so big that she couldn't find her first class and she didn't want to walk into the room class so she was being extra careful._

" _I will never find my class at this rate," she pouted. She stopped walking and pressed her back against the cold wall her long blonde hair getting trapped between her back and the wall. She sighed softly and pulled the crumpled piece of paper out of her pockets that held her schedule._

 _Her round eyes scanned over the paper again before looking at the numbers on the door in front of her. This had to be the class. She couldn't help the smile that stretches on her lips. Crumbling the paper again she shoved it into her pocket and walked over towards the door knocking on it once._

 _That's when the most handsome boy she has ever seen answered the door. His orange hair was slightly wild but tamed at the same time. His green eyes were hidden behind thick-framed purple glasses, and the freckles on his cheeks pulled his look together._

" _Is t-this Mrs. Peppers c-class?" she blushed as she stumbled over her words. She sees a cute boy and suddenly she didn't know how to speak anymore this was just so embarrassing to her._

 _Chuckie blinked a few times before answering her question. "Yes this is indeed her class, but I have seen you around here before? May I ask, are you a new student?"._

 _Leslie's eyes widen a bit, even his voice matched his perfect looks. She nods her head quickly, "Umm y-yes, I just moved here from Ohio". She looks down shyly with a soft smile, "my name is Leslie"._

" _Nice to meet you, I'm Chuckie" he smiles and allows her to enter the room._

 _She remembers that day like it was yesterday, now they were in the 9th grade together and her obsession with him has grown even stronger. She never felt this way about someone before and she wanted nothing more than to get his attention. However, all he cared about was his friends and a certain blond that was her. She noticed the way he looked at Angelica and that killed her inside. She was starting to go a little crazy._

 _It started out with simple things like breaking into his locker and stealing something he would notice. She had to break his lock to get in. And he would complain about it to the principle of the school but nothing had been done about it. That was only because the principle was her father and he allowed her to get away with shit like that._

 _She was over towards his locker when the hallway was cleared with black spray paint and giggles softly shaking the can. She started to tag his locker with hearts and writing 'I will love you forever my dear'._

 _.|._

* * *

 _This was starting to get weird for Chuckie, first, it was small things like stuff missing from his locker now it moved on to writing on his locker. He was kind of scared of this girl that developed a strange crush on him. He didn't know if she was willing to kidnap him and he didn't know why the principle wasn't helping him out._

 _They had cameras all over the school and he couldn't tell him who was doing this to his only information that he was giving was the person dressed in all black and had on a mask so they couldn't tell who was behind this. It was starting to creep him out._

" _Chuckie, dude this is going to far," Harold said with his textbooks tucked neatly underneath his arm. He was the first one to come out of his class after the last bell of the day. "I think this person is obsessed with you and I never thought I would see the day"._

" _I know Harold, this is just getting out of control," he sighed heavily his eyes never leaving his locker. "Do you think it's time to get the cops involved?"._

 _Harold opened his locker that was next to Chuckie's and had little spots of black on it from the paint spreading. "I think it's time to tell your parents about this it's getting out of hand and the principle is no help"._

 _He didn't want to get his parents or the cops involved because he believes that the school with do something about it. But it seems like that wasn't the case and he just wants this to be over with._

" _AHHHHH!"._

 _A scream could be heard from a few lockers down. Harold and Chuckie turned their attention to a pale looking Angelica with her mouth cover. They didn't know what was going on but they ran over to her locker to find out. Inside of her locker was a dead rat with it's blood spread all over her textbooks._

" _What the fuck? That disgusting," Harold said holding back the vomit that threatens to come up._

 _Chuckie pulled Angelica into a hug and she clung onto him. Who would want to put a dead rat Angelica's locker. She wasn't the sweetest person but she didn't deserve something like this. It had to be the same person that was doing this to his locker but why would they do this to her that didn't make any sense._


End file.
